


Tomb Play

by PaperFox19



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Fisting, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Training, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Momonga loves the tomb of Nazarick and his subjects work very hard, so it’s only fitting for him to collect proper rewards for them. Monsters x Humans





	1. Preparing a Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Tomb Play

Momonga loves the tomb of Nazarick and his subjects work very hard, so it’s only fitting for him to collect proper rewards for them. Monsters x Humans

Chapter 1 Preparing A Reward

It hadn’t been long since Momonga had been brought to this strange new world, along with the Great Tomb of Nazarick. His guardians had pledged their loyalty to him, and swore to work hard to achieve his goals. His goal being spreading the name of Ainz Ooal Gown to the world, he even adopted the name Ainz.

He created armor, to surpass his restrictions as a caster, and went out to see the world he found himself in. Demiurge followed him not wanting him to be harmed, or jumped without an escort.

This world was truly beautiful, he wanted to collect the treasures of the world and use them to decorate the tomb of Nazarick and his guardians. Demiurge was in awe of his lord, he deemed it necessary to work twice as hard to bring glory to Nazarick and to him.

Ainz noticed that Mare was working hard, completing his task at hiding the Tomb, using dirt to create mounds. “Hmm, what should I do for Mare, I’d like to give him a gift for his hard work.”

“I think he would be happy if you just spoke to him my lord.” Demiurge says.

“Is that all?”

“Hmm, perhaps he would like a pet, I’m sure the male guardians would enjoy having some pets to play with.” he suggested.

“That right, even you Demiurge?” the demon blushed, and Ainz chuckled. Getting some pets would be nice, so long as they were properly trained of course. He had to make sure his targets wouldn’t be of use to him.

-x-

Ainz saved a village, a village of humans and met a man known as Gazef. He saved his life and took care of some pests that were attacking the village, as a way of luring him out. Ainz decided to create another persona Momon, an adventurer, using the armor he made. One of the battle maids of the Pleiades accompanied him, he didn’t have a choice the Guardians were adamant about him having an escort or guard at all times.

A small set back was that he had to start as a Copper Plate, which meant restrictions. It was seriously troublesome. In the game he was max level, capable of taking on the greatest of missions, now it felt he was starting back at Level 1, with all the power of being level 100.

He was having trouble getting a mission, only to be invited by the Swords of Darkness, a group of adventurers. He was happy to join them on a quest, but fortune smiled on them as Nfirea Bareare had requested for Momon specifically. A compromise was made and Momon’s team and the Swords of Darkness teamed up to protect him and escort him to Carne Village and back. They were an interesting group, and Ainz got to see them in action. They covered each other’s weaknesses, and worked well as a team.

Ainz was impressed, he thought about staying with this group and seeing them grow and having them help spread his name as an adventurer. It was not to be…

A mad woman named Clementine and a necromancer named Khajit had their sights set on Nfirea, because he was a talent holder. Nfirea could use any magical item without any formal training. Which worked perfectly for their needs.

Ainz got revenge for them, he killed Clementine and Nabe killed Khajit. They had to drop the adventurer personas and fight seriously but they crushed the two with ease. Ainz literally crushing Clementine with his bone hands.

Nfirea was stripped naked and blinded, put in a trance thanks to the Crown of Wisdom. “You wanted to become my disciple to get stronger. Little Nfirea, I think I will take you up on that offer. You will serve me, and I will make you strong.” He touched the crown and destroyed it. Nfirea fell into his arms, he scooped up the naked boy and heals his eyes and mind.

Nfirea groans softly, his eyes fluttering, and he gazed at Ainz in his true form. “Y-you saved me.” he was a little scared, a bit intimidated.

“Of course,” his voice sent shivers down Nfirea’s spine. He blushed.

“Mr. Momon!? I mean Lord Ainz!” he learned the truth do to a slip up by Nabe and hearing the story of how he saved Carne Village. Ainz cupped his cheek and Nfirea shivered. Without the armor Nfirea could feel all of Momonga’s power as it washed over his naked skin. Neferia’s cock hardened the boy’s dick rising to stand at 5 inches. “I’m sorry!” he blushed and stuttered like a fool.

“Don’t be,” he held the boy close, his hand circling around the boy’s dick.

“Ahh!” he moans, cock weeping already. A few strokes was all it took for the blonde to cum, body shaking, as he spilled his seed. Momonga sat down and held Nfirea in his lap. “Lord Ainz...ahh!” the boy drooled.

In his grasp Nfirea’s cock remained hard, so Ainz pumped him, teasing the tip of his dick. “Does it feel good?”

“Ohh yes!” the boy pants. “I...I’m cumming again!” his back arched and he came spraying his semen across the floor. Momonga milked him, stroking him through his release, pumping more cum from the boy. He brought up a free hand to play with the boy’s chest. His nipples had hardened from the pleasure. Just caressing a pert bud caused him to cum again.

Nfirea felt so hot, the terror Clementine put him through was being erased, and replaced with glorious pleasure. The boy writhed in his lap, legs jerking, toes curling as he spilled what made him a man across the ground and over Momonga’s hand.

He felt the man’s power pour into him, pour into his very soul. With every orgasm he felt energized, like he could be hard for days with no side effects. His insides felt hot and throbbing. His touch was both hot and cold, creating an electrifying experience across his skin.

After some time, Ainz stopped pumping him and released his cock. Nfirea whined at the loss, only to moan as both his nipples were played with. Ainz pinched both nipples and the boy arched his back cumming again. “Ahhh,” his cum erupted and his body shook.

“You have quite the naughty body.” he toyed with the nips driving him mad.

“Please forgive me!” Nfirea begged.

“There is nothing to forgive,” he whispers and the boy shivers again. “You are quite lovely, naughty or not.” the praise made the human’s heart flutter.

“Please Lord Ainz, please touch me more!” he moans.

“More, it seems your nipples are enough to make you cum.” to prove his point he pinched the buds and made the boy cum again.

“Yes, but I want your touch, touch my dick, my balls, my ass, anywhere, everywhere!” he begs.

“That is quite the request, I believe you had another request for me yes?” the boy was embraced from behind. “You wanted to be my squire did you not?” the boy nodded. “Would you give up that request for something more?”

“More?” he shakes.

“Become my pet, and serve me completely! Devote yourself to my pleasure. Submit your mind, body, and soul to me, and I will teach you, train you, and return that pleasure ten fold.” Nfirea didn’t even hesitate.

He wanted to get stronger because he wanted to protect the girl he thought he loved. Now he wanted to serve, gain strength to be of better use to Lord Ainz. He wanted to be his pet and be by his side always. “Yes, I submit, you have my mind, my body, my heart, my soul and my life. I’m yours!” he turns around and embraces him. “I swear I will do my best to please you, master!”

Momonga’s red eyes glowed bright. “Well done, I will hold you to that promise, you will be the pet of Ainz Ooal Gown, I will hold you to that title.” Nfirea smiled, his heart fluttering. “Create Greater Item!” A black collar appears around Nfirea’s neck, with a skull charm.

The blonde blushed, caress the collar and feeling the quality of it. A wave of pleasure washing over him, he moans in delight. “Thank you master!”

‘So I can make items not in Yggdrasil, that’s good to know. It will make training the future pets of Nazarick all the easier.’ He offered his cum covered hand and Nfirea blushed and began licking his cum off his hand. ‘He’s more into it than I thought he would be.’ Momonga learned that in this world even an undead like himself upon reaching a certain level can mate and breed. ‘I’ll keep him for myself, and find some other humans to train for Nazarick, my my so much work, but such fun work it’ll be.’ Nfirea worshiped his fingers shaking in pleasure with each lick, it wasn’t long before he made a mess of himself. ‘Such fun!’

To be continued...Chapter 2 Lord of Death!


	2. Lord of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 Lord of Death

Nfirea and his grandmother would move to Carne village. A temporary placement as Nfirea would be joining Ainz at Nazarick for more training. There was another very important matter to be done, and he had made the appropriate preparations.

You see necromancy was a powerful art, creating an undead from a body, or creating a zombie usually meant there was no way of restoring a person to life after. The body was corrupted changed unable to be restored by normal and low-level revival magic. However Ainz was not a normal man, he was a tenth tier magic caster capable of super tier magic.

The zombie spells cast on the Swords of Darkness members was a joke. It was child’s play for Ainz to reverse the zombification and restore their bodies to proper reviving order. The most difficult one was Ninya, the things Clementine did to her, the hell she had to go through. He had to use powerful memory manipulation magic.

Her skill would be of use to Momon, her unique skill got her the name, Spell Master. She could learn magic quickly, despite her young age was already a Tier 2 Magic Caster, and she knew much about this world’s magic. He’d have her work with Nabe, given a few years, she’ll be the greatest magic caster outside of Nazarick.

She would join his team, her goal was a noble one and he’d help her find her sister if possible. She was grateful to him for saving her life, she had that feeling even if she couldn’t remember. Ninya pledged her loyalty to him, and agreed to join his team. As for the rest of her team Ainz still had plans for them. They were a good team sure, but they’d be better serve Nazarick more in other ways.

-x-

Peter Mauk was brought to Ainz, his armor and clothing was disposed of. The male’s zombification was reversed, and his body properly repaired. ‘I must say I do excellent work. Now then Tenth Tier Magic God’s Breath!’ he exhaled releasing a white mist.

The mist caresses Peter’s body, filling it with color, bringing him back to life. His heart pulsed and began to beat and Peter gasped shooting up and coughing. “I...I’m alive...” he tried to stand up on shaky legs, his body felt tingly.

“That is correct.” Peter looked and saw Ainz in his true form.

“An undead!” he fell back landing flat on his ass. He quickly realized his state of undress and his lack of weapons. He blushed and tried to cover himself.

“You do not have to be afraid Peter.” Ainz approached him.

“How do you know my name?” he paused. “Wait a minute that voice, Momon?!” Ainz chuckled.

“That is correct.” To prove his point he quickly equipped his armor and then removed it.

“You were an elder lich? No, you are something beyond that!”

“Impressive, as I said you do not have to be afraid. If I intended to kill you why would I bring you back to life.” Peter had many questions, which Ainz answered, Nfirea and Ninya were safe, Clementine and her necromancer were dead. “You are safe with me, you have the word of Ainz Ooal Gown.” he caressed the man’s cheek.

Peter shivered and leaned into his touch. “You are, quite lovely Peter you need not hide yourself from me.” the male blushed, and found his hands leaving his crotch exposing his growing 6-inch dick and heavy balls. “Life of an adventurer has been tough for you hasn’t it.” Peter nodded.

Ainz had revived him, and if he was Momon that meant he was a good guy, he avenged them and even saved them. “You are a fine warrior,” Ainz felt up his muscles, caressing his arms and legs, drawing closer.

He didn’t touch where Peter was wanting him to touch though, feeling up his abs and pecs. His nipples hardened, the power Ainz emitted was washing over him, it felt like he was drowning, with Ainz’ hands keeping him tethered. “I can offer you many things Peter, I’ve given you life, you can choose to leave with your friends and never see me again.” he pinched the boys perky nipples.

“No!” Peter moaned, blushing as Ainz’ eyes flared.

“You can join me and serve in my party. Though this means I will not touch you like this.” he caressed his pecs, his fingers brushing his sensitive nipples.

“No not that, touch me more.” he was so close, he thought if Ainz would only touch him once he would cream himself.

“Or you shall serve Nazarick my home, and my guardians. You will know pleasure and serve powerful beings created by my close friends.” The boy was putty in his hands, he’s barely touched him and he was weeping, his crotch drenched in his pre-cum.

“Does that include you?” Ainz nods. “Then please take me I wish to serve Nazarick.” Ainz chuckled.

“Good boy,” he takes hold of Peter’s cock and sure enough Peter came, blowing his load all over the floor. Ainz pumped him through his orgasm, milking him of several spurts. The blonde’s back arched, his balls lurching as he came.

Even as his orgasm subsided Ainz kept stroking him. A second orgasm quickly builds and throws him for a loop. “Lord Ainz!” he moans as he cums again spraying his seed all over himself. He had hearts in his eyes, years of denying himself pleasure, being washed away by the overlord before him.

“Get on your hands and knees,” the blonde obeys, though he struggles as his arms and legs felt like jelly. Ainz spreads his cheeks and caresses his hole. One finger slides in and Peter howls, cumming again and painting the floor with seed. “This hole of yours will need some training, would you like me to train you to serve Nazarick?”

“Yes, please train me!” the finger is removed and Peter whines at the loss.

“Create greater item,” A cock ring appears around Peter’s erect cock, it had the crest of Ainz Ooal Gown on it. “This cock ring will deny you release, it will remain on you forever, and you’ll be allowed to cum at your master’s command.”

He didn’t have long to process it before he was scooped up. He was carried so easily as if he weighed nothing, it oddly excited him as it reminded him of Ainz’s strength. He was brought over to what appeared to be a throne, Ainz sits down and lays Peter out across his lap.

His fingers pull the boy’s cock back between his legs, Peter moans, his cock pulsing in a dry orgasm. His bony digits trail up his shaft before playing with his heavy balls. “Ahhh!” his cock twitched, if not for the ring he’d have made a mess again.

“You like this kind of pleasure?” his fingers trail up and caress his hole.

“Yes!” he moans, bucking back, wanting the fingers inside.

“Then you will have it,” he thrusts two fingers inside Peter and the blonde howls. His hole is scissored and stretched his tight ring of muscle getting opened up. “My men will take good care of you for the rest of your days.”

Peter pants and drools, he knows if not for the ring he’d have cum several times now. His insides were being turned up by talented fingers, his ass getting spread open wider and wider, while Ainz’ power poured deep inside his body. It was so good, the way they opened him up, caressed and stroked his insides, all while his power lapped at his insides, stimulating them in ways Peter did not know were possible.

A third finger was added, Ainz twisting them and thrusting them with vigor. Peter moans and arches his back, body shaking at the new addition. With three fingers Ainz changed up his methods of fingering, increasing the pace and intensity. He took time to tease the blonde’s sweet spot, massaging it to drive the blonde wild. He did not know the pleasures of anal play and Ainz was determined to show him.

The blonde slowly forgot about his quest, his heart singing with the pleasure that was tearing through him. This man was his master, a lord of death, he owed his very life to him. To think Ainz would grant him a life of pleasure even giving him a choice. The thought his friends were gonna get the same treatment made him all the happier.

A forth finger was added, and Peter’s ass was stretched wide. The once virgin pucker was being opened up so beautifully and so erotically. The fingering carried on for hours, Peter basking in the pleasure and attention, the only thing that would make this better if he was allowed to cum.

His dick continued to twitch in want, but until his master gave the word, he would not be allowed to spill his seed. “Tell me, Peter, did you know undead could breed?”

“I did not Lord Ainz,” it was amazing how the man’s words could cut through the fog of pleasure and draw him back.

“They have to evolve far beyond the normal limits to reach the highest tiers of power. I am in fact an Overlord, which grants me certain benefits.” Peter was liking the sound of this. “Before I give you to your knew master, the one who will keep you would you like me to claim you?”

“Yes please, take my first time!” Ainz chuckles.

“Such an honest boy, but you will need more than honesty to survive in Nazarick I must be tough on you to train you properly. I hope you will not hold it agAinzt me.”

“I understand please, train me as you wish.”

“Very good.” With that, he plunged his whole hand into Peter’s body.

“Ahhh!” Peter cried out, he was being fisted, hard and deep and his toes curled, enjoying every second of it. His sweet spot was punched. He cried tears of joy and whimpered as he still couldn’t cum.

“Do you wish to cum Peter?”

“Yes please!”

“You have done very well, you may cum.” he conjured a golden pot and at his command, Peter felt it all come undone. Every second of pent-up release, the damn broke with one final punch to his prostate. He came hard, his cum erupting like a stream and pouring into the pot.

The pot was enchanted of course able to contain the several gallons of cum that were escaping the human. Peter passed out from the powerful orgasm, his body shaking in orgasmic twitches as his penis continued to spill his seed into the pot.

Nfirea entered the room, he wasn’t wearing anything but his collar. Seeing his master with a naked man across his lap with his fist up his ass didn’t make him jealous or angry, he got excited. “Mr. Peter did very well didn’t he?”

“Yes, you were right he will make a fine addition to Nazarick’s harem. Cocytus is gonna love him.” he pulled his fist out of the man’s ass, leaving his hole gaping. “Did you complete your task?”

“Yes sir,” he summoned an item from his item box. “I experimented with the red potion you gave and was able to make a new potion as per your request.” the potion was pink. “I tried it myself, and having appraised it I know it will serve Nazarick.”

“Very good my pet.” Nfirea shivered at the praise. He gave Ainz the pink potion. Monsters and demons didn’t need as much sleep as humans did, going days without if needed. A human harem would need to be able to keep up. So Ainz had Nfirea make a special potion, one that would evolve humans beyond their limits. He undid the cork, and poured the potion into Peter’s ass, it would absorb quicker this way.

His body would break down all food and drink now, and he’d even gain nutrients from drinking semen. His hole was now gonna exist solely for mating. “Mr. Peter will be so happy when he wakes up.”

“Yes, as for you my pet, you’ve earned a reward.” Nfirea blushed, he was ready.

To be continued Chap 3 Nfirea’s Reward and a Perverts Fall


End file.
